The present invention relates to signal processing methods, and more particularly to a signal identification method which handles a variety of signals.
Signal processing routines were first incorporated into spectrum analyzers in the late 1970s. These routines define a signal to be a peak and two additional points, one on each side of the peak, that are located 3dB below the peak. The distance between the two side points must match the bandwidth of the resolution bandwidth filter used. If the signal is too narrow, it will not be identified. For example the signal processing routine will identify a continuous wave (CW) signal, but not a pulsed radio frequency (RF) signal nor a spurious or impulse signal.
What is desired is a means for identifying a variety of signals at the user's option.